


En un pequeño rincón del mundo

by FatimaSalinas



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Victuri in your city, Victuuri in your city, parece propaganda de mi ciudad, reto, sorry por eso, victuri en tu ciudad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaSalinas/pseuds/FatimaSalinas
Summary: Esta es mi contribución al reto "Victuri in your city" o Victuri en tu ciudad, que fue hecho porPhoenixwallerVictor y Yuuri deciden visitar México por vacaciones y para celebrar su retiro del patinaje profesional. Tras muchas paradas en diferentes lugares, terminan visitando una lugar como ningún otra: MonterreyVersión al inglés/English version:here





	En un pequeño rincón del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es algo raro postear un reto, pero quería participar porque adoro como escribe Phoenixwaller y porque el reto sonaba muy interesante :D
> 
> Espero les guste, y para aquellos que siguen mi otro trabajo: [Road to Victuuri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9315638), sepan que estoy trabajando en el nuevo episodio, pero la vida ha sido algo pesada con cosas del trabajo y la familia, pero sepan que no lo voy a abandonar :D
> 
> En fin, espero que lo disfruten y que puedan conocer un poco de mi ciudad que tanto amo
> 
> Por último, gracias como siempre a mi sis Hikaru11, quien sigue siempre mis locuras de YoI y me ayuda aunque este llena de trabajo también.

En un pequeño rincón del mundo  
Por: FatimaSalinas  
BetaReader: Hikaru11  
**Exención de responsabilidad: Las imágenes son usadas sin fines de lucro y para solamente para fines informativos. Las mismas pertenecen a sus dueños**

La primera vez que visitaron México fue debido a una exhibición. El país en si nunca había sido muy relevante en cuanto al patinaje artístico, pero en los últimos años, el deporte había comenzado a crecer, lenta pero constantemente, por lo que, cuando los organizadores del Campeonato Nacional de Patinaje Artístico les extendieron una invitación a visitar la competencia como invitados especiales ambos decidieron aceptar.

Víctor Nikiforov era reconocido por apoyar a las jóvenes generaciones de patinadores, siempre feliz de impulsar y fomentar el deporte que tanto amaba, al igual que su esposo, el también patinador Yuuri Katsuki, por lo que cuando llegó la invitación de la FEMEPASHIDI la pareja aceptó gustosa.

Por cosa del destino, esa primera visita fue una sorpresa tanto agradable como feliz para la dupla poderosa, y aunque su visita fue corta, apenas unos días, bastó con solo ese corto tiempo para que la amabilidad de la alegre gente de la pequeña ciudad de Guanajuato les robara el corazón.

Luego de esta visita sus ajetreadas carreras les impidieron volver a visitar el país, pero la belleza de la ciudad y sus innumerables atracciones misteriosas permanecieron en sus corazones.

Por lo que, unos años después, cuando los ambos patinadores estaban escogiendo un lugar para viajar en celebración de su retiro del mundo del patinaje competitivo, la decisión de recorrer México fue sencilla.

Iniciaron, obviamente, en su amado Guanajuato, con sus hermosos monumentos y sus reconocidas momias, de las cuales Víctor tomo decenas de fotos tanto tenebrosas como divertidas, exasperando y al mismo tiempo divirtiendo tanto a Yuuri como al guía.

\- ¡Mira Yuuri, este tiene el mismo apellido que J.J.!

\- Ohh, esta momia es muy pequeñita, y mira a su madre, que tristeza…

Yuuri decidió en ese momento que haberle dado una charamusca a su esposo durante la larga fila de espera al museo no había sido una buena idea. Tanta azúcar era como una bomba de energía para alguien ya de por si hiperactivo.

Luego de mucha comida deliciosa, como enchiladas y gorditas, viajaron al oeste, al estado de Guadalajara y posteriormente al este, rumbo a Veracruz y luego Yucatán. Todos lugares mágicos y llenos de historia y tradición donde la pareja pasó horas explorando y tomándose fotos que subían en sus redes sociales y las cuales acumulaban cientos sino es que miles de “me gusta”.

Luego de visitar tantos lugares con playas de blancas arenas y pirámides impresionantes, la pareja abandonó el sur de México y dieron un salto hacia el norte.

La primera cosa que notaron al aterrizar en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Monterrey fue el calor.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, recién aterrizamos y ya me estoy derritiendo! Exclamó Víctor abanicándose con un abanico que había comprado en Veracruz. Era de madera, rosa y pintado artesanalmente con bellísimas flores multicolor y el ruso había caído completamente enamorado del objeto, cargándolo siempre en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Yuuri asintió quitándose el suéter, hacía mucho calor y no había llegado preparado para ello.

\- Son apenas las 10 de la mañana, ¡¿Cómo es posible que ya estemos a 31 grados centígrados?! Se quejó Víctor nuevamente mientras miraba un monitor que mostraba la hora y temperatura, sorprendiendo a Yuuri, esa temperatura no podía ser una buena señal.

Monterrey era la capital de Nuevo León, un estado al noreste de México y uno que no habían planeado visitar originalmente. Cuando estaban planeando su recorrido por el país habían decidido visitar los lugares más tradicionales, llenos de historia y cultura y casi todos los lugares que su agente de viajes sugirió se encontraban en el sur de México.

Cuando, luego de visitar Chichén Itzá, su última visita planeada de antemano, decidieron quedarse un poco más, otra pareja de turistas les sugirió visitar Monterrey.

\- Deberían visitar Monterrey, todos los extranjeros que visitan México siempre vienen al sur y se van pensando que nuestro hermoso país no tiene nada interesante que ver en los estados del norte, pero México es hermoso tanto en el norte como en el sur, es un país que tiene mucho más que playas y pirámides.

La pareja era de Monterrey, un hombre y una mujer en sus cincuentas visitando Yucatán disfrutando una segunda luna de miel y quienes luego decidieron acompañar a los patinadores durante el resto del recorrido, compartiendo bromas y anécdotas y posteriormente una cena de comida marina.

Luego de despedirse y durante su última noche en Yucatán, Yuuri reservó los boletos de avión mientras Víctor escogía un hotel.

Luego de dejar el aeropuerto, los patinadores tomaron un Uber hacia su hotel, había decenas de taxis fuera del aeropuerto, pero la pareja les había aconsejado bajar la aplicación.

\- No me malentiendan, amo mi ciudad, pero los taxistas no son siempre las mejores personas. Es un problema muy común que se les cobre de más y honestamente sus coches no siempre están limpios. En el aeropuerto la calidad es buena, pero en la ciudad es como echar un volado, puede que te toca un muy buen taxi o uno muy malo. Esta aplicación ha sido una bendición para nosotros los Regiomontanos, así que les recomiendo que la instalen.

Y así lo hicieron.

Durante su viaje al hotel, tanto Víctor como Yuuri se sorprendieron por todas las montañas que se podían observar, a donde quiera que mirasen había una montaña en el horizonte.

\- Monterrey tiene el apodo de “La ciudad de las montañas” – explicó el chofer al escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa de ambos turistas. Ambos patinadores no pudieron más que estar de acuerdo, la vista era hermosa, aún y cuando la temperatura era más alta de lo esperado.

Ese mismo día, luego de dejar su enorme equipaje en el hotel, decidieron visitar la Macroplaza, la cual era una de las plazas más grandes del mundo, o eso les comentó el chofer. Y tan solo con verla era fácil de creerlo.

\- ¡¡Yuuri, Yuuri, tomémonos una selfie!! – exclamó Víctor sacando una selfie stick que traía en la bolsa, un regalo de Pichit para su viaje.

\- Claro, ¿Pero dónde? – preguntó el japonés buscando un buen lugar que mostrara tanto la belleza del lugar como la impresionante vista del Cerro de la Silla.

Dicha montaña era el símbolo de la ciudad, una enorme montaña que, vista desde el oeste, parecía una silla de montar. Era la primera cosa que se podía observar desde casi cualquier parte del área metropolitana y también el orgullo de su gente. En todas partes había muchísima mercancía y recuerdos con la silueta del Cerro.

\- ¿Qué tal ahí? – preguntó Víctor señalando una hermosa fuente con leones, gente desnuda y lo que parecía ser un rey en una carroza jalada por caballos con cola de pez.

Tras asentir ambos posaron juntos frente a la fuente, disfrutando del rocío del agua, o al menos lo que creían era el rocío. Cuando se alejaron de la fuente todavía podían sentir gotas de agua mojándolos, una tras otra y coda vez más rápido y fue cuando notaron que no era agua de la fuente, sino lluvia.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – pestañeo Yuuri mirando de Víctor al cielo y de nuevo hacía su esposo.

\- ¿Está lloviendo? – preguntó el ruso al mismo tiempo, pero no había duda. En verdad estaba lloviendo y mucho.

Sin perder tiempo cruzaron la calle, buscando refugio bajo la marquesina de un negocio y mirando sorprendidos como lo que antes era un soleado y extremadamente caluroso día se había convertido en un monzón, mientras la gente caminaba como si nada.

\- ¡No puedo creer que este lloviendo, hace minutos estaba todo soleado y se me derretía la piel! – se quejó Víctor, tratando de secar su teléfono, mientras Yuuri limpiaba sus lentes y asentía.

\- Hay un dicho aquí – comentó un muchacho quien también había buscado protección de la lluvia en la misma marquesina y llamando la atención de los patinadores – Sino te gusta el clima de Monterrey, regresa en en media hora.

La pareja no pudo detener la risa y mientras paraba la lluvia platicaron con el joven sobre lugares interesantes que visitar y eventos a los cuales asistir. Cuando la lluvia paró cerca de media hora después los turistas se despidieron del chico, quien caminó rumbo a las plazas comerciales mientras ellos decidieron visitar el Paseo Santa Lucia.

Con el sol brillando nuevamente sobre la ciudad, Víctor y Yuuri caminaron por la Macroplaza llegando pronto a la entrada del Museo de Historia Mexicana y el principio del Paseo Santa Lucia.

El precio que pagaron por subir al ferry no era nada en comparación a la belleza del lugar y la sensación de paz que el paseo les hacía sentir. El bote tenía un guía, quien iba explicando la historia de la ciudad, pero la explicación estaba en español, por lo que en lugar de prestar atención Víctor y Yuuri decidieron observar el paisaje sentados juntos, tomados de las manos.

Esto era algo que habían notado inmediatamente de la gente de México. La pareja había podido caminar tomados de la mano, e incluso besarse en plena calle y nadie los había molestado. Si bien era cierto que el país era uno muy tradicionalista y con fuertes raíces en la religión, al mexicano promedio simplemente no le importaban mucho esos temas. Era como si tuvieran un lema: “siempre y cuando no me molestes, yo no te molesto…”, o algo similar.

Al final del recorrido del rio Santa Lucía, se encontraba el Parque Fundidora, el cual era enorme. Los patinadores estaban acostumbrados a lugares enormes, infraestructura moderna y bellos escenarios, pero este lugar fusionaba las tres cosas juntas y mucho más.

Desde los lagos y el rio que acababan de abandonar a los edificios, tanto nuevos como antiguos, Fundidora era tan sorprendente como lo decía el Internet. Cada paso les brindaba una nueva y excitante atracción.

\- ¡Mira Yuuri, allá arriba! – gritó Víctor alegremente mientras señalaba al más alto de los edificios donde se podía ver a diminutas figuras haciendo rápel en las torres de lo que era conocido como Horno3, parte de la antigua fundidora que se había convertido en áreas verdes con museos y parques de atracciones.

\- Oh no, no nono… – comenzó Yuuri dando un paso atrás, él sabía exactamente a donde llevaría esto, pero Víctor era una fuerza imparable y pronto la pareja se encontraba subiendo a la cima.

\- No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto – murmuró Yuuri apretando la mano de Víctor con tanta fuerza que los ya pálidos dedos se estaban volviendo blancos bajo los guantes protectores que ambos vestían.

\- Tranquilo, lyubov moya – Susurró el ruso tratando de liberar sus manos del agarre mortal, pero sin conseguirlo – Estas acostumbrado a saltar muy alto y a girar a gran velocidad, no sé porque esto te aterra tanto.

\- Víctor, estamos a 70 metros de altura a punto de descender usando solamente una delgada cuerda, ¡Claro que estoy asustado! – casi gritó el japonés, un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas cuando notó que todos lo estaban viendo.

\- Pero incluso los niños lo están haciendo – se quejó Víctor y al final el pelinegro cedió.

Pronto la pareja se encontraría descendiendo a rápel entre las torres de acero y Yuuri decidió que no estaba mal. La vista desde la cima era todo lo que pensó y mucho más.

Ya en el suelo y a salvos de nuevo, Víctor abrazó a su esposo, mientras le susurraba lo orgulloso que estaba de él y lo besaba levemente en los labios, solo un roce, pero suficiente para derretir su corazón.

Tras caminar un rato más se toparon con una pista de hielo.

\- ¿Quieres entrar? – preguntó Yuuri. Era cierto que estaban de vacaciones del patinaje, pero hacía más de una semana que no tocaban el hielo y ambos lo extrañaban. La pareja se había retirado y se encontraban ahora como entrenadores, ayudando a Yakov en la pista de hielo. Y aunque aún visitaban la pista constantemente lo hacían para entrenar nuevos talentos y no para patinar, al menos no con la libertad de antes.

\- Si, vamos – contestó el mayor y ambos entraron. EL lugar no estaba lleno, pero había la suficiente gente como para que fuera algo difícil patinar. La mayoría de los patinadores eran niños, quienes daban sus primeros pasos en el hielo o buscaban pasar una tarde de diversión.

\- ¡Oh por Dios, no mames! – habló alguien a su derecha y ambos patinadores se giraron a ver a una mujer alta y muy emocionada - ¡¡Son Víctor y Yuuri!! – continuó la chica y el par supo entonces que se trataba de una fan.

\- Erhm… ¿Hola? – saludó Víctor y la mujer solo pudo gritar de emoción nuevamente por varios segundos hasta que otra figura se acercó al grupo.

\- ¿Qué pasó Sofía? – pregunto un hombre que vestía la misma camisa polo con el logo de la pista de hielo.

La mujer se giró, poniéndose seria de inmediato y disculpándose con el hombre quien era su jefe, girándose luego hacia los patinadores, quienes estaban confundidos y divertidos al mismo tiempo. Debieron de haber adivinado que una vez entrando en el edificio seguramente habría alguien que los reconocería.

El hombre, quien era el gerente de la pista, se disculpó con ambos y les ofreció patinar gratis por el tiempo que quisieran, luego les pidió una selfie y regresó a trabajar.

Mientras todo esto ocurría la gente del lugar se había reunido alrededor de la conmoción y más gente reconoció a la dupla poderosa. Y como era común con la gente de Monterrey, de inmediato rodearon a los atletas, pidiendo autógrafos y fotografías, incluso la gente quien no tenía idea de quienes eran.

Al final, los patinadores pasaron poco más de una hora bromeando, platicando y patinando con la gente de la pista, los hashtags _#LegendasEnPistaDeHieloFundidora, #VictuuriEnFundidora and #Victor &YuuriVisitanMonterrey_ fueron trending topic ese día.

Luego de un par de horas más caminando, en los cuales el sol se había vuelto a ocultar tras nubes de lluvia, dejando un suave rocío bañar la ciudad, el atardecer había comenzado a caer, pintando el cielo con colores púrpuras y naranjas.

Tanto Víctor como Yuuri se encontraban de nuevo en el Paseo Santa Lucia, regresando a la Macroplaza, pero caminado en lugar de usar el ferry. Yendo tomados de las manos y viendo a la gente a su alrededor disfrutar del fresco atardecer. Los diversos restaurantes y bares en el camino creaban un caleidoscopio de colores y sonidos, pero todo era sereno, una armonía hecha por y para las parejas que se encontraban cenando en una cita o las familias que disfrutaban de un día libre.

Víctor tomó la mano de Yuuri y lo llevó a uno de los tantos restaurantes, donde ambos ordenaron Cabrito, uno de los platillos más icónicos de la ciudad, y también uno de los más deliciosos, todo acompañados de un tarro de cerveza para cada uno.

Mientras escuchaban una banda tocar cerca y miraban a toda la gente caminar y reír, decidieron que Monterrey podría no ser tan tradicional como Guanajuato o un imán turístico como Veracruz o Yucatán con sus playas, pero la ciudad tenía su propio encanto, una mezcla perfecta entre tecnología y maquinaría, industria y cultura, viejo y nuevo, todo unido para crear la capital industrial de un país que si antes les gustaba, ahora amaban con todo el corazón.

Esa noche, juntos bajos las suaves sábanas en su cuarto de hotel y rodeados por los sonidos de la ciudad dormida, gotas pesadas de lluvia golpeando las ventanas, relámpagos la única luz que iluminaba ocasionalmente la habitación, ambos reafirmaron su amor de la manera más pura, en suaves y lánguidas caricias y dulces besos.

Aún les quedaba mucho por hacer, visitar y comprar durante sus últimos dos días en México, pero ambos estaban felices de haber aceptado el consejo de esa pareja. Monterrey era como ninguna otra ciudad, y por ello, la amaron mucho más.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, se que suena a propaganda vil, ya solo me falto poner el slogan de mi ciudad: _"Nuevo León Extraordinario"_ XD
> 
> Se que México no es perfecto y que aún hay gente que es homofóbica por ahí, pero recordemos que Kubo-sensei dijo que en su mundo no hay esa clase de odio. Igual la gente que conozco yo es muy amable y apoya 100% a todo tipo de amores y de gente :D
> 
> Sobre el clima, bueno aunque exageré un poco, el clima de mi ciudad sí esta loco y sí, tenemos ese dicho, aca les dejo una [foto panorámica](http://i105.photobucket.com/albums/m234/Gochi_Glay_Lover/crazymty.jpg) que tomó un amigo donde se ve el hermoso y siempre loco clima de Monterrey
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer y nos vemos en Road to Victuuri


End file.
